


Diurno

by Yumeko



Series: Lui [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Feelings, Implied Relationships, Introspection, M/M, Men Crying, Not Happy, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeko/pseuds/Yumeko
Summary: Non hai potuto evitarlo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Lui [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544257





	Diurno

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble compagna/sequel di [Notturno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420898).

Quando apri gli occhi nel grigiore dell’alba, i ricordi della scorsa notte ti investono come una secchiata d’acqua gelida.  
“Ti amo.”  
Non hai potuto evitarlo.  
Nonostante sapessi che sarebbe successo, il rifiuto che hai letto nei suoi occhi ti ha colpito come uno schiaffo in pieno volto, più doloroso di quanto credessi.  
Dopo tutto ciò che negli anni è accaduto tra voi, hai faticato ad accettare i tuoi sentimenti per _Lui_, ma ormai credevi di essere pronto ad affrontarne le conseguenze.  
E invece, stai lentamente scoprendo che non è così, mentre assapori le lacrime che scorrono libere sul tuo viso.


End file.
